New World?
by fairypiece123
Summary: Celestial Spirit Mages are being targeted and killed, and everyone is afraid that Lucy will be next. But nothing goes to plan at all, especially when the mysterious organisation attempts to send Happy to another world. Is it too much to hope that the now-stranded pair will be able to find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you will enjoy this story - I apologise for any OOC-ness in advance!**

**It is set after the Grand Magic Games and also after the 2 year time-skip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A deafening silence settled over the Fairy Tail. It was rather unsettling considering the usual rowdiness of the mages within it. But no, today there was no noise to disrupt the peace in Magnolia – the streets were silent, as if even the ordinary citizens of the town could feel the uneasiness of the guild members.

Inside the guild, all eyes were on two figures – both of whom were trembling, trying to contain their tears. No one knew how to deal with the pair, both acting very out-of-character – especially after receiving such news as what they just had from them.

"She can't be dead."

"You think I would lie about something like this? How dare you. Just what do you think of us?"

Sting looked up, eyes defiant, while Rogue stood to the side with resigned eyes. After the GMG, both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had patched-up their relationship, forming a somewhat shaky alliance. But with the White Dragon Slayer as the new master of the guild, the previously hated group had made vast improvements within their relationships with each other and also their behaviour in general. Now though, they were in complete chaos.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know if you heard the rumours," Sting started to explain, "but lately, it seems that a secret organisation has started targeting Celestial Spirit Mages – for what, we don't know. Anyway, at first we were sceptical, as anyone would be; there was no evidence to back up these claims – or so everyone said. So when a job request came in, asking to investigate the rumours, we thought it would be an easy task. They were even offering a gate key as a reward. So naturally she jumped at the opportunity. But… But…"

"The claims were true and they killed her before you could do anything." Erza finished off what the sobbing man couldn't.

"We let her die. We let Yukino die."

Everyone watched on as the master of Sabertooth broke down, not knowing how they should go about trying to comfort him. The news came as a shock to them. Yukino had been their friend, even since before the alliance was formed. Another worrying fact was that none of them had heard any of these rumours until now.

"Even worse," Rogue uttered his first words since he had first arrived, "is that apparently Yukino had been investigating the cases without any of us knowing for quite some time. She had been going around trying to save the few she could and also gathering the keys of those deceased. And none of us suspected a thing."

Fairy Tail was at a loss for words. In front of them were two grieving boys – one of whom seemed to be almost inconsolable. For once, no one had any idea what to do.

"Why don't you two come sit with me in my office. We can get you some nice, hot tea." Everyone glanced at Master Makarov, grateful that he was taking charge of the situation. All eyes followed the three men as they walked slowly up the stairs, and waited until the door had been firmly shut behind them before anyone spoke.

"What's this about?!"

"I'm so confused!"

"Had anyone actually heard of these rumours before today?"

But one cry could be heard over all of the shouting and panicking. And everyone turned toward the blonde girl, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Poor Yukino! And I hope her spirits are alright; they must be devastated." Lucy was furiously wiping at her eyes, trying desperately to keep from breaking down and sobbing in front of her friends and family. She and Yukino had been very close, especially after all of the events with the Eclipse Gate and everything.

That was when a thought struck the rest of the guild. One they were not particularly happy with.

"Wait, doesn't this mean that Lucy could be a target next?"

Everyone tensed, not liking where this idea was taking them. The shouting started up again, and Team Natsu – who had surprisingly remained largely silent throughout all of the past events – was suddenly on high alert, forming a protective circle around the guild's beloved Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy chuckled nervously, slightly worried for herself, but mostly trying to brush off the affair and reassure everyone that she would be fine.

"No way are we just leaving it at that, Luce!" Natsu yelled. "It's decided, we'll have a sleepover at your house tonight so that we can make sure you're safe!"

"Flame-brain's right," Gray begrudgingly admitted. "We should take precautions, if only to make sure that you will be alright."

"And besides," Erza added, "it will be fun. We haven't done this in a while."

Lucy smiled at her friends, happy that they all cared so much about her. Happy flew onto her head and grabbed onto her like a lifeline.

"Lushi!" he wailed. "Please don't die!"

"Stupid cat!" the blonde laughed. "I'm not planning on dying just yet!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Lucy lay in her bed, unable to sleep, staring out the window at the stars. Surrounding her on the bed were all of her team members, sleeping soundly. She chuckled lightly at them and sat up. She grabbed her keys on her bed-side table and started to study them. The girl remembered what Sting had said when he had given the keys to her after coming down from the Master's office.

_"Yukino would have wanted you to have them."_

Along with the keys that had already been in her possession during the GMG, Lucy counted eight new ones which Yukino had supposedly collected from the late Celestial Spirit Mages who had lost their lives to the mysterious organisation. So the blonde now currently had 28 keys in her possession. She was yet to make contracts with her latest ones though.

'Well,' Lucy thought, 'it can wait until morning.'

And with that, the girl drifted-off to sleep.

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu yelled, throwing the guild doors open. "And Lucy's still alive!"

Stopping short, the pink-haired mage stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. Following behind him, the rest of his team halted as well once they saw what he was looking at. In front of them was a group of maybe 5 people, all covering their faces, with the entirety of the guild surrounding them. Stepping forward, the leader of the small group addressed the new arrivals, a familiar white-haired girl in his grasp. With a knife pressed at her throat.

"Lisanna!" Team Natsu called, distressed.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and no one has to get hurt. Apart from maybe her." The man, guessing from the sound of his voice, waved his hand, gesturing at Lucy – who stepped forward bravely.

"What do you want with me? And why have you been killing all of these innocent mages?"

"Because it's what they did, getting rid of the Celestial Spirit Mages."

"Who?"

"The Oracion Seis."

"They're most likely supporters." The Master stepped forward, and raised his hands in preparation to retaliate against the intruders.

"And what do you want with Lucy?"

"She was the one who scattered the Infinity Clock pieces everywhere. She should know how to get them back."

"I can assure you that I don't. Now, would you kindly let our friend go, and then be on your way." Lucy straightened her posture and addressed the men in a more formal tone.

"'Fraid we can't do that. It's either you come with us, or you all die."

By this time, the whole guild was gritting their teeth in anger, barely able to contain themselves. The tension in the room was becoming unbearable. Until one of them snapped.

"No way is Lushi going with you! And she promised she wouldn't die! Now let Lisanna go!" Happy flew up to the leader's face and started to punch him with all of his strength. Only to be swatted to the side like a fly. He hit the wall and slid down, unable to move.

"Happy!" Lucy called.

"It seems like you care a lot about the blue feline. Well, if you don't come with us now, I'll send him to some place you'll never be able to reach him."

Lucy stared at the man, at a loss of what to do. Just as she was about to open her mouth to agree with his terms, he smirked and pointed his finger at Happy.

"When I said 'now', I meant it. Looks like your time is up."

"Happy!"

It seemed like everyone else was frozen in shock. So thinking quickly, Lucy ran over to the blue exceed and scooped him up in her arms, cradling him to her front; her back facing the blast the mage had just sent their way.

The guild could only watch as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the meeting between the Straw Hats and two very confused mages!**

**By the way, I am sorry for killing Yukino! I love her really! But I hope that you still enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please leave me a review on your way out!**

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A bright light flashed over Sabaody as Lucy crashed painfully into the ground, still holding onto Happy like a lifeline. The poor blue exceed had fallen unconscious at some point, and the blonde was sure that it must have been because of the beating he had taken earlier. She would have to search for someone to help them.

Lucy stood up, clutching Happy to her chest, and began walking slowly through the area she found herself in. After a couple of minutes, she was surrounded by people in a very busy marketplace, with shops and houses lining either side of the road. The shock of what had happened and the thought of being on her own was starting to get to her – albeit she had Happy, but he was unconscious – and she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Walking through the town (or whatever it was), the blonde mage asked various people where she was and if anyone could help her. In return, she got some blank looks, some laughs, and some even had the audacity to ignore her.

'Happy,' Lucy thought, after wondering around for quite some time, 'I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore.'

* * *

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were on their way back to the ship on the rented bubble contraption, carrying several bubble bags behind them. Walking through the Archipelago, the orange-haired navigator was explaining that there were fake Straw Hats on the island, impersonating them to build power for their journey into the New World.

Noticing a disturbance in the peace, Usopp glanced around the area before his eyes settled upon a small group of men to the right of him. It looked as if a blonde girl was being harassed by the aforementioned party, and Usopp was hoping that someone would come to her rescue.

The sharpshooter had stopped pedalling at some point during his observation, and this alerted his two other companions to the events which he was staring at. They all watched as one of the huge men grabbed the girls arm and began trying to pull her along with him. The blonde girl – looking quite frail with her bunches and blue skirt and crop top – was trying to escape from the circle, looking around desperately, her eyes pleading for someone to help her.

In the end though, no one came to help – and when one of the men tried to grab whatever she was carrying around in her arms (which was a curious shade of blue), the blonde completely lost it. Kicking one of her attackers in the head, he flew a good ten meters before his back crashed into a building and he slid down, a visible dent now visible in the wall behind him. Everyone gaped in awe.

The girl then glared at the rest of the men who were now staring in shock, and then reached for her belt, drawing attention to the keys and the whip she kept there. Disregarding the keys, the blonde's attackers looked fearfully at the whip, gulping, before slowly backing away. With a final glare from the girl, the rest of them turned on their heels and ran, screaming for their lives.

The three Straw Hats blinked in surprise at how easily the dainty-looking girl had dealt with a bunch of drunken pirates. Sighing, the blonde turned away from the scene and carried on down the street, approaching everyone she passed and engaging in a brief conversation before she would look disappointed and move on to the next person.

Chopper's ears twitched when he caught her saying the word 'doctor' – and appraising her, he noticed the girl was having trouble walking on her shaky legs – and asked his companions if they could offer the girl assistance. Warily, both of them agreed, and the three headed over to her.

Hearing them approach, the girl glanced up from her conversation with an old woman before giving them a friendly, if somewhat tired, smile. Looking slightly downcast at the woman's reply, she bowed slightly and expressed her appreciation before moving on.

* * *

"Do you need any help?"

Lucy looked down at the small creature which had just asked her a question. Appraising it for a few seconds, she decided that it most resembled a reindeer – what with the antlers and all. As for the talking… Well, she knew Happy, Charla and Lily, along with many other animals who could presumably talk in Earthland – why would she be amazed by this cute little reindeer's ability to talk?

* * *

Chopper blushed slightly when the girl gave him one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen – and was surprised when he did not even see the smallest flicker of shock or disgust when she realised it was him who had talked. Nodding, the girl began to explain her predicament to the three pirates.

"Yes," she started. "You see, I have no idea where I am, and I am currently in desperate need of a doctor for my friend who is unconscious. I have been wondering around for at least a couple of hours now, but no one seems to be willing to help me."

"Well, if you would like to accompany us back to our ship," Usopp spoke up, "Chopper here is a first-class medic."

"Really?" the blonde asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Complimenting won't make me happy, you jerk!" Chopper began his signature happy-dance. "But yes, I promise to do whatever I can to help your friend."

"Wow! Thank you!" the girl beamed. "By the way, my name's Lucy and my friend's name is Happy. You must be Chopper, right?"

"Yep! And this is Usopp and Nami."

"It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

After travelling for a while on the bubble contraption with Usopp bragging to Lucy about his 'many adventures', with the girl smiling and nodding politely at his retellings, Nami finally asked about the girl's friend and her predicament.

All three of the pirates gasped when Lucy revealed the blue cat which was unconscious in her arms. Chopper hesitantly reached out and took the creature from the blonde's arms and began to assess the damage inflicted on it, all the way with Lucy keeping a protective watch over what the reindeer was doing to her friend.

"Apart from a small bump on his head, I can't see anything seriously wrong with him," Chopper concluded. "He's probably unconscious due to the shock and the injury. He should be alright in a while, but just in case, we'll bring him to the infirmary to rest."

"Thank you," Lucy responded kindly, pulling Happy back into her embrace.

"What I want to know is how this happened and why you have no idea where you are," Nami stated, with Usopp nodding sagely in the background.

Lucy sat back on her heels and explained most of the story, leaving out various details – like the fact of them being mages – largely because she still had no idea what this place was like and whether they knew about Fairy Tail and magic or not. From her questioning of people earlier, it did not seem like any of them had a clue about any of it.

"…And then we ended up here, not even knowing where 'here' was."

"Well, we'll be able to sort something out when we get back to the ship, I'm sure."

* * *

Upon catching sight of the ship however, the three were shocked when Lucy's eyes suddenly blew wide and she started shaking.

"Wait," she managed to stutter, "you guys are pirates?"

"Yeah," Usopp said worriedly, "we thought you knew. There are loads here."

"Loads?"

"That's right."

The three were startled when Lucy looked down at Happy, a sad expression on her face, rather than a terrified one.

"Happy, I don't think we're even in Earthland anymore."

And with that, the girl promptly fainted.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please leave a review, I always appreciate them!**

**Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is out! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite-d, or followed so far! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail (they would be ruined if I did)**

* * *

"AH! I FORGOT!"

The Straw Hats all turned to look at Chopper in confusion, not knowing the reason as to his sudden outburst. They had all reunited on the Sunny a few moments ago and were already beginning their descent to Fishman Island – hastily escaping the Marines who had been sent to capture them. Staring at their doctor for a while, Usopp was the first to realise why the reindeer was so upset.

"HOW DID WE FORGET?! And we are already under the water now. What should we do? Nami! The girl and her friend… Lucy and Happy!"

The rest of the crew were now glancing back and forth between the three shrieking members, exceptionally bewildered. Chopper and Usopp were running around the deck screaming with their hands in the air, while Nami was sulking in a corner mumbling something indistinguishable to the others.

'Not even a day spent with these people and things have already gone wrong,' the navigator thought, a cloud of depression hanging around her.

"WHAT DID YOU FORGET?! WE STILL HAVE ALL OF THE MEAT AND EVERYTHING, RIGHT?"

Everyone turned to Luffy, most of them wondering how they could have missed him over the past two years. But that was their idiot captain; they wouldn't have him any other way.

"No, no, nothing like that," Chopper shook his head. "It's just that we brought a girl and her friend, a cat, aboard earlier as they were injured, and forgot about them in the excitement of things. So I guess they are still here. In the infirmary."

"Do we know anything about them, Doctor-_san_?" Robin asked.

"Their names are Lucy and Happy, and the girl looks to be around 17 years old. The cat has been unconscious the whole time, but they don't seem to know where they are."

"Can I go see the mystery person and cat?"

Again, the captain was met with a short silence; although he remained ignorant to it, smiling hugely at his crew the whole time. Chopper told him to wait until at least Lucy was awake before barging in on them – and the boy nodded frantically at the reindeer, bobbing excitedly where he stood.

* * *

Sitting up, Lucy noticed that she was in some sort of infirmary. Which made sense, she thought, feeling the slight light-headedness still there from before. She remembered the three people who had helped her, and then the pirates, and Happy…

Happy. Where was he? Looking around quickly, she calmed down considerably when she noticed the blue mass in the bed next to hers. Hearing the door creak open, she saw the reindeer peek around it at her. Squeaking when he realised he had been spotted, he ran to Lucy's bedside and started checking her eyes and head for any dilation or bumps.

"You should be fine, thankfully," he concluded. "But let me know if anything doesn't feel right. Now we just have to wait for Happy to wake up. By the way, would it be alright if my captain and the rest of the crew came in to talk to you?"

"Thank you," Lucy replied, smiling warmly at Chopper. "I really appreciate it. And yes, I would love to meet your friends, and compliment your captain on his brilliant choice in doctor and crewmates."

"Brilliant?" the reindeer questioned with a blush before breaking out into a large grin. "That won't make me happy, you bitch! Won't make me happy at all!"

Chopper continued with his insults the whole time he was leaving the room, making his blonde-haired patient giggle at his antics. Closing the door behind him, he went to let the rest of the crew know that their involuntary guest was awake.

* * *

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were the first to enter the infirmary, ahead of the rest so that they could speak with the girl before the chaos started. Upon seeing them, Lucy smiled and thanked them again for all of their help, and also apologised for the trouble she had caused.

"Just a warning," Nami said, "but we have some very *ahem* intense personalities on our crew, so it may take a while to get used to them – but they're alright once you get to know them, I guess."

"Oi, oi," Usopp shook his head at the navigator. "The 'I guess' part really wasn't necessary."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lucy laughed. "I am used to dealing with morons and hot-heads – I'm sure I can handle this. You'll have to wait to meet Happy though; he's in his own class of idiot."

"The cat?"

"Yep, that's what I said – Happy. Why?"

"…No reason."

"Anyway, that's enough of that," Nami clapped her hands together. "Luffy! You can come in now!"

Lucy watched as an excited boy wearing a straw hat bounded into the room, followed by a procession of various people filing in behind him.

"Hi! I'm Luffy! Who are you? Where did you come from? Why is your cat blue? WOAH, THAT'S SO COOL! HE'S BLUE!"

Lucy didn't even bat an eyelid at the boy's outburst, too used to Fairy Tail's easily-enlivened resident mages – so this reaction was actually quite refreshing, seeing as it was not immediately causing a fight.

'Scrap that,' the blond mentally corrected herself as Luffy was hit over the head. 'This is just like home.'

"LUFFY! You're not letting Lucy get a word in edgeways."

Everyone turned back to the blonde, and was surprised to see a fond smile adorning her features. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lucy looked up and chuckled nervously when she noticed that she was being stared at.

"Nice to meet you Luffy," she tried to create a distraction. "My name's Lucy Hear-... My name is just Lucy, and I come from a place called Magnolia, though I am not sure where that actually is in relation to this place. And wouldn't Happy be blue because of his genes or DNA or something like that?"

"I don't know about the other thing," Luffy replied, "but Happy isn't even wearing clothes."

The Straw Hats present all looked at their captain, some in amusement and others in despair, and Lucy gave a light giggle before trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I said genes, not jeans."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head, question-marks appearing above him in utter confusion. "Are you an idiot? Of course you said jeans; you even said it afterwards as well. 'Jeans, not jeans' you said. Man, you must be stupid."

The boy received yet another punch for his shocking lack of manners of common sense. What the others didn't expect was for Lucy to get up and kick their captain straight into a wall, leaving a huge crack in the wood where he crashed into it. Everyone stood in awe.

"She was holding back," Usopp added helpfully. "Lucy left a dent in a solid concrete wall earlier."

The blonde rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, apologising for the damage she had caused, before turning on the rubber boy again.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" she yelled, seeing the resemblance between this boy and various other people she knew who also liked to insult her. But soon after, she began to giggle slightly. "You're right though, the words do sound the same. I guess we'll just have to say that the reason for his colouring will forever remain a mystery."

"Ah! I get it!" Luffy hit his fist into his palm, nodding at his epiphany. "So Happy is a mysteriously-coloured cat!"

'I feel like we should be saying something in this situation,' the rest of the Straw Hats thought to themselves.

* * *

**Ok! I hope you liked this chapter! Next time, Happy should be waking up and the Straw Hats will be able to experience their first taste of Fairy Tail's magic.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So, I finished another chapter! I am so sorry for taking ages to update!**

**As a note: ****I have some very important exams coming up towards the beginning of summer, and both the homework and revision are being piled on top of us endlessly. Needless to say, I am a bit short on time at the moment, and so updates will not be as frequent as I would like them to be - and there may not be one out for quite a while now. For all of this, I really do apologise and I hope that this will be alright.**

**Please forgive me! My next update may not be until the end of June! I am sorry *bows frantically***

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

**crossover: **Probably not, I'm afraid. I am not planning for this story to be especially long - most likely only a few arcs (even though they are really long) - so yeah. I am really sorry if this is disappointing. Thank you for your review though!

**hanasuki: **Thank you so much for reviewing and here is some more for you! As I said above in the introduction, I am very busy at the moment and don't have very much time to write because of exams. Once they are all over though, I will try and update either more frequently or with longer chapters; so please bear with me!

* * *

"Well," Usopp gestured to the side with his hands, "moving on from the origins of Happy's fur colour, we should all introduce ourselves. You already know me, Chopper, Nami and Luffy – so it's just everyone else."

Pointing to each member in turn, the sniper started to list off his crewmates' names respectively.

"That's Robin and Franky. Brook is the skeleton and Zoro is the scary-looking one with the green hair. By the way, there is also one more member called Sanji – but he's passed out from blood loss on the deck right now."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you – and thank you very much for allowing us to stay here for the time being."

"Yohohohoho! You are a very beautiful lady, Lucy-_san_," Brook approached the girl. "Would you allow me to see you panties?"

"No way!" Lucy kicked the skeleton's head and into the wall, managing to make the crack in it even larger. Then she sat cross-legged on the infirmary bed and gave a blank stare at the musician. "But thank you for asking. Are you always this polite?"

"WHAT?!" Nami shouted at the girl, while everyone else either looked quite shocked or rather amused. "It's good that you declined, but should you really be that calm about it?!"

"Well, he asked didn't he?" Lucy asked by ways of an explanation. "That's more than I can say for most other people I have met. Besides, even though I hate to say it, Happy's here and so my dignity will never be safe."

"Ah…"

"Anyway," Chopper brought the conversation back to the matter at hand, "Happy should wake up soon. So while we are waiting, would you like something to eat?"

"Or I could show you to the bathroom where you could clean yourself up a bit first," Robin offered kindly, still quite curious about the girl who the crew knew nearly nothing about.

Lucy looked down at herself, and promptly wrinkled her nose as she saw all of the dirt and grime which had accumulated on her body during the few short hours she had been in this place. She was still unsure as to just _where_ this place was, but she had a nagging suspicion that it was nowhere near home.

Accepting Robin's proposal, the two girls walked out of the infirmary. The rest of the crew were left in silence, all turning back to the sleeping blue cat, wondering what they should do with themselves now.

As they were pondering on their next course of action, the crew were startled when they heard a shriek coming from where Lucy and Robin had just exited the room.

"WHY ARE WE UNDERWATER?!"

"Oh, whoops, we forgot to mention that to her."

* * *

Finally getting a moment to herself in the bath, Lucy contemplated over what she had just been told.

_"__Yeah, we forgot about you and submerged on our way to Fishman Island. Sorry about that! We'll go there, have an adventure, and then drop you off at the next island we get to after that."_

'I think we can be fairly sure that we're not in Earthland anymore,' Lucy thought to herself. 'But I'll need to double-check that. Hopefully I won't have to explain everything to the Straw Hats though; that would make for a very uncomfortable conversation and then probably many unwanted questions afterwards as well. We should lay-low for the time being.'

Coming to a conclusion, Lucy got out of the bath to retrieve her keys from the discarded pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Getting back into the water, the blonde decided to make the contracts with her new spirits while she had this rare private moment, wanting to avoid all of the questions which would inevitably arise from her display of powers.

Calling out Loke first, relieved when she found she could still use her magic, she let him know of the situation and also told him her plan of keeping it a secret for the time being. He agreed that she should get to know the crew and about where she was before revealing any of her secrets, but also warned her to be careful as she was mostly on her own for the time being.

Thanking him, Lucy sent him back to the Spirit World and began creating her new contracts.

Starting off with the original keys in Yukino's possession, Lucy called out Deneb and Polaris – the two silver keys – before moving onto Pisces and Libra and then finally Ophiuchus. At first, she was worried about calling out the Snake Charmer, remembering how large the thirteenth zodiac had been last time it had appeared.

But seeing that the celestial spirit came out in a much smaller form than the last time, Lucy realised that the news of her predicament had probably already spread and was once again grateful for the thoughtfulness of her friends.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom wearing some clothes which Nami had so kindly lent her, but not before warning her of the consequences of them getting ripped or damaged, Lucy finally felt refreshed and was pleased to have finished making all of her contracts and therefore creating new friendships and bonds.

Reaching the infirmary, the blonde was surprised to find no one there, especially since she didn't see anyone on the deck either. Not even Happy was on the bed he had previously occupied, which alarmed Lucy to no end.

Rushing out onto the deck again, she glanced around frantically before she caught sight of the lights on in one of the rooms upstairs. Opening the door, she saw that everyone was there – even the blond man who had been passed out earlier – but she still didn't see any of Happy.

"Oh, Lucy," Nami greeted her. "We were just about to sit down for lunch. Would you like anything?"

"It is a blessing to finally be able to make your acquaintance, Lucy-_chan_!" the blond – Sanji – came twirling up to her. "Allow me to be your knight in shining armour for the duration of your stay here! I will ensure that no harm comes of you!"

"Thank you, that is very kind," Lucy replied to the flirtatious man, flashing him a quick smile before going back to looking for Happy.

"AH! NO! SANJI, DON'T DIE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

"By the way, Nami," Lucy turned to the orange-haired girl, "do you have any idea where Happy is?"

"Oh, he is under the table there," the navigator pointed him out. "He seemed a bit frightened so we gave him a fish to eat, but he still won't come out from his hiding place."

"Has he said anything to you yet?"

"...Huh?"

Crouching down, Lucy looked under the table and, sure enough, Happy was there – munching on a fish but still looking oddly wary.

"Hey, Happy," Lucy called out softly. "You ok?"

Happy turned towards her slowly, not quite believing his ears – but at the sight of his friend, he allowed tears to well in his eyes and began to sob before jumping into her outstretched arms.

"LUSHI! YOU'RE HERE! I WAS SO SCARED!"

"…EH?!"

* * *

**Done! The reason I did not mention what Lucy's new keys were in this chapter was that I want to elaborate on them later in the story when she uses them. In other words, I haven't really thought about it yet! Yay for forward planning!**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter! I am so, so sorry it is so late - but I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

**ShugoYuuki123:** Yes, I have included a tiny, tiny section about Fairy Tail at the end of this chapter. I may explore more into the premise later, but I am focussing more on Lucy and Happy at the moment. But Fairy Tail should be making more appearances in the future!

**JustHopeForHope:** Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you are enjoying the story! And don't worry about leaving a long review, I love it!

**LlamaLamb72:** Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate it, and am glad you are finding the story intriguing! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Hermit Bear:** That was a great suggestion, thank you! I have to admit, I forgot all about Caelum, but I think it would make a good addition, so it may be making an appearance in this story!

**MayAnny:** I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far, I do find that sometimes the explanations and everything can seem a bit rushed as well, so I am trying to draw it out for a bit longer! Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite-d and followed this story - and again, I am really sorry for the wait!**

* * *

A silence had fallen over the crew. The food that had been set on the table in preparation for lunch had, for once, been forgotten in everyone's shock at what they had just heard. Luffy was the first who jumped up and broke the awkward pause.

"HE TALKS! HAPPY, THE BLUE CAT, TALKS!"

Happy looked up at everyone from where he was still cuddling in Lucy's arms. Wiping his eyes and seemingly getting over the whole ordeal relatively quickly, he bounded to the floor and held up one of his paws in greeting, a large smile on his face.

"Aye sir!"

Again, there was a hush throughout the room as no one could really work out what was the right thing to say in the given situation – excluding the captain, who was leaping up and down with his fists in the air, chanting his praises at having found another unusual creature on the Grand Line so early on in their adventure after the two year gap. Usopp and Chopper looking on in disbelieving awe, his jaw only centimetres from hitting the floor; Nami was in a similar position, only with her mouth closed, being in possession of slightly more finesse than the sniper.

The cook had completely forgotten about finishing up his lunch arrangements, the last few incomplete dishes sitting innocently on the counter, awaiting their final moments of being garnished and then eaten. Zoro stood in the corner of the room, trying to act nonchalant and unaffected – as if nothing on this sea could faze him – however for all those who knew the swordsman, they could see that his one good eye had slightly widened, reflecting his shock.

The remaining three members of the crew were displaying somewhat different reactions to those of their nakama.

"How amusing," Robin giggled into her hand, her eyes mirroring her mirth. At the same time, she was rather curious about this new development – what with Lucy being a complete enigma in her mind and now her blue companion revealing his ability to talk – it was all quite bemusing.

"YOHOHOHOHO!" the resident musician laughed loudly. "I was so surprised that I jumped out of my skin! Ah, though I was only bones to begin with! YOHOHOHOHO!"

A resounding "SUPER!" resounded around the room as well, followed by a clang of metal and then an obnoxious cackle as Franky threw his head back and joined in with the skeleton's laughter.

Lucy looked around the room and sighed in resignation, having hoped that with Chopper on the crew, everyone would be less surprised at the addition of another talking animal. Though, she supposed, that she had been surprised when she had first met Carla – despite already knowing Happy.

Snapping out of his stupor first, Chopper rushed over to where Lucy and Happy were now standing and began to examine them once more. Once he had deemed that they were going to be just fine as long as they didn't exert themselves for a little while longer, he smiled at the both of them.

"You two will be all better in no time! Good thing that there weren't any serious injuries!"

"AH! A TALKING TANUKI!" Happy screamed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, while Lucy just shook her head at the sheer idiocy of the cat.

"WHY DO YOU FIND THAT SO SURPRISING?!" half the crew shouted back at him.

"AND BESIDES, I'M A REINDEER!" the doctor in question refuted.

"AHAHAHAHA!" watching it all, the captain tossed his head back and laughed.

* * *

After finishing their rather uneventful lunch (largely consisting of Luffy badgering Happy and Lucy as to why the cat could talk and Sanji shouting at the captain to stop pestering such a beautiful lady), the crew, plus the two new passengers, had gathered outside on the grassy deck and were watching as the various types of fish swam past.

Happy, predictably, was in Cat-Heaven, and joined Luffy in his pastime of drooling with stars in his eyes as species of fish he had never seen before glided past the ship. The rest of the crew, including Lucy, was despairing at the pair's seeming lunacy; most of them were also thinking about how there was going to be a shortage of food in the near future.

"Huh? I see something at six o'clock. Is it a sea monster? No," Usopp questioned, looking through his binoculars. Turning to rest of the crew, he called out, "a shadow that looks like a ship is coming up from behind!"

"CHARGE!" was the cry that was heard from the oncoming boat, being pulled along by what appeared to be a sea cow with glowing red eyes.

The monster gave a loud roar and led the boat towards the Thousand Sunny, crashing into it. The Straw Hat Pirates were swayed violently as they were shaken. Lucy and Happy could only watch on in horror, beginning to understand what was happening.

"It's a pirate ship!"

* * *

**In Fairy Tail~**

The guild looked at the pile of bodies in front of them. After Lucy and Happy had disappeared into the light, they had all been consumed by rage and had gone on a rampage. Multiple punches, bruises and explosions later, they had managed to subdue the 5 perpetrators and were now waiting for them to wake up.

"That was a tough fight," someone in the crowd commented. "It took nearly the whole guild to be able to finally keep the five of them down."

Natsu growled in annoyance, having not been able to do anything as his two best friends vanished before his eyes.

'Lucy, Happy,' he thought, 'just you wait! I'll get you back, no matter what!'

Before him, the man who had been the cause of his friends' disappearance started to rouse from his unconsciousness, and Team Natsu took a collective step forward as they prepared to beat some answers out of him.

It was Erza who grabbed the man by his collar, the hood he had been wearing still covering his face, and shook him roughly.

"Where did you send them?!"

Still slightly dazed, the man chuckled madly, before looking up at the red-haired mage.

"My, sending that Celestial Mage away along with the blue feline was most unfortunate," he grinned twistedly. "No matter, we are always able to retrieve her, wherever she is. Regrettably, you, Fairy Tail, will not be able to reach her or the other one. Not while they are in a totally different world!"

With that said, the man began to glow with a familiar bright light, and next to him, so did his other 4 companions. For the second time, the guild watched another group of people disappear in a flash of light.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update soon next time, but I can't make any promises - I am really sorry!**

**Anyway, please leave a review on the way out!**

**Thank you~**


End file.
